Silhana: Walk Anywhere
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: What happens when you summon a creature? does it go back after the battle? Are planeswalkers really just big kids playing a game with lives? All of these will be answered. Will Virenna Silhana get home? Read to find out. T for continuity. :
1. Walk the Streets

_This is the long awaited (By me) Magic story. I really like this first chapter. I hope you do too._

Disclaimer-I don't own Magic the Gathering, Silhana Ledgewalkers, Boros Swiftblades, Ravnica, or any other magic paraphernalia. I do own the characters Virenna and Aerin, and their names. But not Silhana.

I do own this story.

_Magic the Gathering_  
Silhana- Walk Anywhere  
Chapter 1-Walk the Streets

An Elf sighed, and drew her sword.

It seemed like the right thing to do, when you were a few hundred feet up and surrounded by some VERY annoyed goblins.

The elf in question was Virenna Silhana. She had green eyes and long, purple hair, like most of her clan, and she was taller than most humans. She was about sixteen years old, and wore a scabbard on her back. She was, obviously, a Silhana, one of the famous elven clan that went where they wished, climbing buildings whose tops had not seen life for decades.

Normally of course, there was a sword in it.

Unfortunately, this particular building not only still saw life regularly, but specifically saw goblin life. 'Mountaineers' what's more, as these old enemies of the Silhana clan called themselves. They thought of themselves as rivals to their clan. The Silhana thought of them as pests.

What was even worse was that these particular Mountaineers were part of the Rakdos Cult.

No talking her way out of this one.

One of the goblins ran at her, brandishing a wicked knife and screaming something awful.

She stepped out of the way, grabbed its wrist with her off hand and kicked it in the back.

It fell sprawling to the floor.

Another one of the goblins ran at her, brandishing two knives.

She slashed at it, in a feint. It stopped running just in time to avoid the strike, but it fell off balance.  
"_Scare with one strike, scar with the second._" she thought, satisfied. It was one of her swordsmanship teacher's maxims.

She slashed through its chest, and the goblin fell to the floor, bleeding. The other goblins stepped back warily.

And then she heard something.

She just whirled out of the way as the first one attacked again.

"_Idiot._" she thought. "_He said never to turn your back and THAT was why… I need to pay more attention._" That was another one of the maxims. He mentioned it at least once a day. Often more.

It ran again at her, and she blocked the knife with one strike, and stabbed the goblin through the chest with another.

"_I don't like this building anymore._" She thought. The goblins ran, leaving two of their number dying on the old floor.

Virenna sighed again, sheathed her sword and walked out of the door she had come in by.

Those goblins had quite ruined the trip.

She was going down again.

* * *

"Virenna!" said a man. He was a little older than her, and looked quite surprised to see her. He had short black hair, and vivid blue eyes, and what looked like a permanent smile on his face. "I didn't expect to see you back yet. What happened to your exploring?" he asked.  
Virenna sighed.  
"I got jumped by some Mountaineers. Rakdos." she said.  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
"Fine. I had to kill two of them." she replied.  
"Is that what's bothering you?" he asked.  
"No." she said, starting to smile slightly. "I was worried about the look on your face when I tell you how stupid a mistake I made."  
"Oh no, _please _don't tell me you turned your back on one while he was still alive." he groaned.  
"Ok then, I won't tell you." she said.  
"Virenna, you need to be more careful!" shouted the swordsman.  
"Aerian, _you _need to be less paranoid!" shouted Virenna to her teacher, and best friend.  
"Oh, I didn't know you were a qualified Boros swordsmanship instructor too." asked Aerian, sarcastically.  
"It doesn't matter, I'm back aren't I?" she said, exasperated.  
"I suppose." he sighed. "But if you do it again, I'm going with you so you don't kill yourself." he said.

Virenna laughed.  
"You're afraid of heights." she said.  
"Yeah, well, there must be some small buildings to look at…" he said.

Virenna laughed, and hugged her friend.

"When I'm upset, just find Aerian and have him try to argue with me. Solves it every time." she said.  
"You haven't won yet!" said Aerian.

"We're in Ravnica. There are no small buildings."  
"Touché."

* * *

Silhana Ledgewalker 1G  
Creature-Elf Rogue  
Cannot be blocked except by creatures with flying.  
Cannot be the target of spells or abilities your opponents control.  
1/1

Virenna Silhana 2G  
Legendary Creature-Elf Rogue Warrior  
First Strike  
Cannot be blocked except by creatures with flying.  
Cannot be the target of spells or abilities your opponents control.  
2/2

Boros Swiftblade RW  
Creature-Human Soldier  
Double Strike  
1/2

Aerian, Swiftblade Elite 3RW  
Legendary Creature-Human Soldier  
Double Strike  
Other creatures you control have First Strike.  
3/2

* * *

_Well? Any good? I hope so. Review, and keep reading! But… not necessarily in that order… Oh, and if this was a TV show/movie/ comic strip, those last two lines would be heard while panning out to a wide shot of Ravnica, then the Ravnica Logo would come up, and the words-Silhana-Walk Anywhere would appear over it._


	2. Walk the Eternities

Hiya again! Last time was the introduction, now its plot time. Say bye-bye to Ravnica, and hello to (is cut off. You're going to have to read on for that)

Disclaimer-I own not the copyright to anything to do with MTG. Except possibly the intellectual for this story, Aerian and Virenna. Definitely not the cards nor the planes.

Chapter 2-Walk The Eternities

"Aerian!" someone said. It was a Boros member, a Wojek to be precise, one of the Ravnican police officers. Aerian turned to look at him.  
"What? Is something wrong?"  
"The Rakdos are attacking the market, and we're understaffed. I've been asked to get in any Boros who can help. Will you-"  
"Of course I'll help." said Aerian. He reached into a pocket, pulling out a pair of badges. He put one on.  
"Virenna, this way."  
"I'm not a Wojek. Never have been." She said.  
"You are for now." He said, throwing her the other badge. "Follow me."

He started running down the street.

Virenna and the other Wojek followed him.

* * *

"How many of them are there?" asked Aerian, as he killed another of the Rakdos cultists.  
"Why? Getting tired?" teased Virenna, cutting two down.  
"You know that's not what I mean." said Aerian, as he took out another three.

"Crap." said Virenna, stopping suddenly.

"What?" asked Aerian, finishing the cultists off.

"That." said Virenna, pointing at a red demonic thing that was killing Wojeks and civilians alike.  
"It's one of the Rakdos demons." She said.

"No." said Aerian, with disgust. "It's just an angry imp." he finished, running at it.

"Looks like a demon to me…" muttered Virenna as she followed him.

The creature turned to face Aerian, turning away his attack with unnatural speed, with a large claw. Virenna attacked as well, the imp-demon turning to face her and blocking her attack as well, eyes blazing. Aerian attacked again, Virenna joining him seconds later.

The creature blocked Virenna's attack, grabbing the blade with one hand, but Aerian's attack struck its wing.

Virenna cried out, as a flash of light struck her vision, a flash of pain lancing through her mind.

The light faded, and she saw a flurry of insane visions, a world where mortal creatures and strange beasts fought for supremacy, a world of metal and pain, a great battle of honour between champions, a volcanic mountain crawling with dragons, and then a place looking almost normal, covered in glittering sunlight.

In between the visions was worse. Grey, empty space, not even stars blotting the endless twilight. So empty it hurt her eyes to look at it.

One of the visions started to get bigger, the others shrinking and fading away, and Virenna had one last cruel sight of her home, the city-plane of Ravnica, before there was another burst of light, and a blaze of sunlight cut across everything.

It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust.

Virenna was standing in a field, the sun bright overhead and gently waving trees nearby. The first thing that really clicked was the open air. There were no buildings in sight.

She decided now was not the time to freak out.

She saw Aerian nearby. The imp as well.  
"_You win some, you lose some._" she thought.

There was a… figure in front of them. A strange one. He looked like a typical human, albeit one with an incredible corona of blue lightning around his head. There was a dagger on his belt, and he wore a long cloak.

The power was incredible. It was stronger than anything Virenna had ever felt before, and she had met Razia herself. Albeit from a distance.

It was coming from behind as well. Another figure, also showing that aura of incredible power. This one looked less civilised, and rather than an icy cold corona of controlled power, there was an almost blazing energy around him.

The first one stared at them, surprise on his features. While he was looking at them, the other unleashed a blast of fire at him.

He collapsed onto the floor, trying to shake off the fire, but it kept on coming. He threw his hands up.  
"Ok, you win." said the blue sorcerer. The other mage grinned, and held out a hand, pulling him up.

There was a flash of light and power, and then a grey gate hung in midair, and the two sorcerers walked through, and then it vanished.

Virenna and Aerian just stared at the place the portal had been.  
"Where are we?" said Virenna.  
"I haven't got a clue." said Aerian. "What happened?"

"Do you two idiots really not know?" said the imp. They stepped back slightly, having forgotten it was there. "Have you never heard of planeswalkers? We were summoned." the imp explained.

Aerian and Virenna were still a little wary.  
"Oh, come on." said the imp. "We have better things to do than fight. Getting home might be a start."

Reluctantly, they agreed a truce.  
"What's your name?" asked Virenna.  
"Z'chik." said the imp.  
"Well then, Z'chik, shall we start looking?" she said, and they started off.

* * *

Demon's Jester 3B  
Creature-Imp

Flying  
Hellbent-Demon's Jester gets +2/+1 as long as you have no cards in hand.  
2/2

Z'chik Bloodwing 4B  
Legendary Creature-Imp Demon  
Flying  
Hellbent-Z'chik Bloodwing gets +3/+1 as long as you have no cards in hand.  
3/2

* * *

_So, any good? If anyone's reading this other than Thorn, my valued reviewer who doesn't even play, please review. Much appreciated._

_~Fee_


	3. Walk the Glades

_Hiho! How's life? Better now I've updated, I hope.  
Fee. Bringing sun to your life, one chapter at a time._

Chapter 3-Walk the Glades

"So. Anyway." said Virenna. "Where are we?"

"I think I can answer that." said a new voice, female.

The speaker was short, barely four foot tall, with slightly bulbous eyes and long black hair in a slightly messy ponytail. She had a tight fitting, sky blue jacket on, and white leggings, as well as a long pair of boots, and what looked like it could turn out to be an irritatingly perpetual smile.  
"I'm Rebecca, a Kithkin. You are in Lorwyn." she said. "Are you three planeswalkers?"

"Wait, that's two people who have mentioned planeswalkers. Aren't they a myth?" asked Aerian.  
"Nope." said Rebecca. "How else could you get here? You must be right, one of those two must have summoned you… I wonder who it was, and why you're still here… Where are you from?" asked Rebecca. She seemed quite talkative.

"Ravnica. We're from Ravnica." said Virenna, feeling quite wrongfooted. "Why are you so obsessed with planeswalkers?"  
"Because they've seen more than we ever can! Asking them questions would be like having a conversation with a god!" said Rebecca, quite impassioned.

"Well anyway, getting back to the subject at hand…" said Z'chik. "Do you know any way we could get home?"  
"No." said Rebecca. "Well, there's that… but that could just be a rumour…"  
"What?"  
"I've heard of a staff that can planeswalk, but wherever it takes its bearer it will end up on that plane, far away… there's meant to be one on this plane." she said, getting excited.  
"If you're so obsessed, why didn't you go looking for it?" asked Virenna.

"Well…" said Rebecca, a little embarrassed. "It's kinda guarded by a group of… unpleasant elves. Wait, that reminds me." she said, looking at Virenna, Aerian and Z'chik more closely. "What are you?"

"Well, I'm human." said Aerian.  
"Never heard of them." said Rebecca.  
"I'm a demon." said Z'chik.  
"Once again, never heard of them."  
"And I'm an elf." said Virenna.  
"No you're not." said Rebecca.  
"I think I should know." replied Virenna.  
"You don't even have horns!"  
"Horns? Why would an elf have horns?" asked Virenna.

There was a pause.  
"Other planes are weird." said both the girls.  
They stopped, and laughed.

"Well, we should go back to my clachan." said Rebecca. "I need to get supplies, and permission to leave from the Cenn."  
"Why are you leaving?" asked Aerian.  
"I'm going with you, of course!" she said. "No way am I missing this chance."

* * *

It was maybe half an hour's walk to the clachan. It was very strange, as on their arrival, all of the Kithkin seemed to know exactly who they were, what they were, and what they were doing. Later, Rebecca explained this. Along with practically everything else.

"Well, we have this thing called the thoughtweft. We can talk and communicate mentally, like a group consciousness."  
"What about your identity?" asked Aerian.  
"That's still there! We are still ourselves, we're just very closely knit." explained Rebecca. "Community means a lot to us, the most important thing of all. Most Kithkin don't go more than a mile from their clachan in their life, for fear of loneliness."  
"But you are…" pointed out Virenna.  
"I'm an adventurer. I want to make my clachan proud." said Rebecca.  
Virenna nodded.  
"That I understand."

Rebecca continued talking a little, but suddenly stiffened, and then relaxed into a catlike stance, running towards the edge of the town.  
"What's up?" called Virenna.  
"Something's attacking! I only got blurred images, and pain." said Rebecca sadly, running as fast as she could. Virenna, Aerian and Z'chik quickly caught up, and ran with her.  
"We'll help." said Aerian.

* * *

At the edge of the city was a huge creature, scaled, six long legs ending in spikes spearing around it, like some oversized, deadly, mockery of an insect. It was scaled, shimmering in five colours, the white, blue, black, red and green of magic, though it changed to skin partway down its body. It looked like a living, flowing beam of shimmering light as it somehow swam through the air, stabbing its claw into another Kithkin.

As the Kithkin gave a scream of agony, Rebecca winced in pain.  
She held out a hand towards the creature, uttering a single word.  
"Sleep."

Even to Virenna, in fact a novice mage, it was obvious. Rebecca threw a torrent of blue and white mana into the creature, controlling it, making it drowsy and slow as the other Kithkin attacked, still not fast enough as it batted them away.

Virenna pointed her own hand at the creature. Nothing seemed to happen, though Rebecca turned and watched the stream of green and red mana erupting towards the beast, visible only to those two.

Then roots grew from the ground, wrapping around the creature, tying it to the ground where the Kithkin could strike it. Then immolating, burning at the beast.

"That is way too complicated." said Aerian.  
"Agreed." said Z'chik.

Both of them ran at the creature, Virenna following them after her spell finished. Rebecca continued pouring power into her spell, and the beast collapsed unconscious just as Aerian cut into it with a blade, not blood but rather light spilling from the wound, the light getting smaller and smaller and vanishing as the wound healed.

"Forget that." said Z'chik, digging his claws into the creature, getting more feral as his attack went on, tearing at it, cutting at it with everything he could.

He recoiled, his claws and teeth singed from the immense amount of light pouring from the scratches and other damage he had caused.

The beast stirred, awaking, slashing one claw inhumanly fast at Virenna. Aerian placed one blade in its path, cutting into its leg, and in fact cutting it off.

Light shone from the stump, and then it closed up. But another leg did not grow.  
"Aim for the neck." said Aerian.

A spear of blue lightning jutted into the creature's neck, throwing it off balance enough for both Virenna and Aerian to cut into, and through its neck.

Rebecca smiled.  
"Sleep is my speciality, but I can do more."

The creature was dissolving into nothingness on the floor.

Seemingly all the Kithkin of the village came over to congratulate them. Much praise was heaped on Rebecca, who was blushing deeply.  
"Rebecca. You requested permission to leave on a quest with these people. We have a request of you first." asked one of the older Kithkin.

"Yes?" asked Rebecca, bowing a little to him.  
"We would like you to seek out the cause of these attacks. We suspect it is a Flamekin Rainbow Summoner behind it."  
"We'll help." said Virenna.

"And I would be honoured to accept." said Rebecca. "When can we leave?"

* * *

Somnomancer 1(W/U)  
Creature-Kithkin Wizard (Shadowmoor)  
When Somnomancer comes into play, you may tap target creature.  
2/1

Rebecca, Kithkin Adventurer 2WU  
Legendary Creature-Kithkin Wizard (My creation)  
UU: Tap target creature.  
WW: Rebecca, Kithkin Adventurer deals 2 damage to target attacking or blocking creature.  
2/3

_Well? You like? I hope so._

_From now on, I'm going to be marking each creature with the set it appeared in.  
For past reference, Silhana Ledgewalker and Boros Swiftblade are from Ravnica, Demon's Jester is from Dissension and the three legends are my creations. Bye!_


End file.
